Lucky
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Seto finds himself in an unlucky circumstance with his lover while they were trying to fly to their first vacation. One thing leads to another and their vacation has turned into a nightmare. Will they be able to find their way home or will they be stuck where they crashed. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'm BAAAACK! I know I know. Yell at me and ask me where the hell have I been. I could think of a million excuses, but it comes down to sheer laziness. I was too lazy to write and even when I started writing I became too lazy to type it up. This started out like always as a oneshot, but it turned into something more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I know it's heart wrenching to say that.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it don't read this story, slavery, violence and language

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Kaiba wondered how much longer until the endless trees revealed something other than another damn tree. He stumbled over another root, cursing to all the gods for his pathetic luck lately. He growled as his thoughts turned to Jounouchi for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was sure Jounouchi's luck would be better than his. "Hey, Seto, wait. I think we walked in a circle." The ever calm CEO turned to his lover and glared at the blond. Of course when he needed a little luck, Jounouchi's decides to quit.

"How would you know? Look over there it's a tree. Oh wait, I think I see another tree."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Hell of a time to loose that calm and confident personality."

"I could say the same for your luck, Katsuya."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

The brunet grumbled and sat down on the ground, not caring about the dirt. He was sure he looked horrible. "You're supposed to be lucky. What part of our plane crashing was lucky?"

The ex-duelist sighed. "The fact that we lived. I couldn't say the same for your pilots. We also have food and water. Speaking of which, it's your turn," he said, dropping the three heavy bags.

Kaiba stared at the duffle bags with disgust. His feet were sore, and he could barely think about walking another step, not to mention carrying more weight. "We need to take a break."

"Already? I've seen you walk longer through the hallways of Kaiba Corp."

"At least in that building I knew where I was going."

The blond sighed and sat down next to him. He reached into one of the bags and handed Kaiba a small box. "Try fixing your phone again. Maybe it'll turn on this time."

Kaiba took the box and placed it in front of him. The phone stopped working the moment they pushed their way out of the rubble of his private plane. He pulled the device out of the box and opened the back. "Why did you ever agree to date me?"

The ex-duelist chuckled. "You have some good qualities, not a lot, but enough."

"Very funny. A few months ago and I would have taken you seriously." The CEO sighed and tied a few wires together. Placing the back on, he took a deep breath; praying to the gods that his cellphone would work again. He watched the cracked display flicker before going to black.

"That was further than last time," Jounouchi commented.

Kaiba placed his head against the trunk behind him before pulling his long legs up against his chest. "This is hopeless."

"Relax, Seto, it's not like we're in the middle of the jungle or something. We are somewhere close to Japan or at most China. We weren't in the air long."

"Why are you more rational than me this time?"

Jounouchi shrugged and got to his feet. "I could be when I want to." He reached down and pulled Kaiba to his feet. "Now let's keep walking and with some luck we'll find a village or town."

The CEO rolled his eyes and picked the bags up. His feet felt a little better, but they still throbbed. He knew Jounouchi was right, but his body was refusing to walk without protest. He followed the blond instead of leading, hoping that he would have better luck. "Why am I always going back to that thought," he mentally grumbled. If he wasn't thinking about his lover, he was thinking about his unique way of always getting lucky. A clash of thunder was the only warning they received before the sky opened up and rain came crashing through the trees. The brunet groaned and dropped the bags into the quickly moistening ground.

The blond glanced over his shoulder to Kaiba. "There's a small creek or river ahead, and I think a cave. Come on. Don't give up yet." Jounouchi picked the bags up and pulled his lover with his free hand. They slid down the slight slope, barely avoiding a tree. Jounouchi laughed in delight about finding shelter in the cave.

Kaiba couldn't fight the smile that overcame him. Jounouchi always took pride in even the smallest of victories. He pulled his soaked jacket off and glanced back at the blond who finished his victory dance. "I would go get wood for a fire, but its all wet by now. Even our spare clothes got wet."

"It's okay. We don't want to attract any animals." He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

The blond took pity on his lover. "Remove all your clothes and drop them over that rock. We need to get the cold water off you." He did the same, not paying attention to what his lover was doing.

Kaiba blushed and refused to move at first, but then he realized that Jounouchi was right. They had to get their wet clothes off. However, with their spare clothes also wet they had nothing to keep them warm. He had just finished spreading his clothes out to dry when he felt warm arms wrapping around him. More shivers ran down to his back, but the blond simply pulled him flushed against his chest. "What are you dong?"

"Warming you up," he commented, pressing his lips against his neck and sucked on the salty, wet flesh.

Kaiba groaned and tilted his head, allowing his lover freedom to roam his body. Fingers ran along his waist followed by shivers that were from his desire more than the cold. He closed his eyes, releasing control to Jounouchi. Every aspect of his life was controlled completely by him except for sex, which he couldn't do with anyone other than Jounouchi. Giving the blond free reign was the best erotic decision of his life. Sex was never an option before Jounouchi. He could never perform before him.

His knees quaked as his lover wrapped his hand around his aching penis. What he would give to have Jounouchi continue, but his rational mind took over. Kaiba placed his hand over the blond's and stopped it from moving. "We can't," he whispered. "We don't know if any animal calls this his home. I for one don't want a bear walking in while you have your dick in my ass."

The blond lifted his head and placed a kissed behind his ear. He knew what Kaiba said could happen but his hormones were taking over. He spun Kaiba around and lifted him up, kissing him deeply to avoid hearing any protests. Kaiba let his legs fall, refusing to yield to Jounouchi's desires this time. He moaned as his lover grinded into his body. "What are the chances of getting caught?" he thought, closing his eyes and pulling Jounouchi up to kiss him. He wrapped his legs around his waist, knowing that the blond's upper body would be able to support his thin frame.

Jounouchi groaned and placed his hands directly below those delicious cheeks of flesh he usually enjoyed licking. "You need to eat more. I thought that part of your emotional trauma was being cured."

"Shut up. Don't speak of that while we're doing this." Kaiba didn't want to think about Gozaburo nor the years of therapy to fix all the habits the cruel man dug into his psyche. He hissed as Jounouchi pressed a cold finger inside of him, knocking Gozaburo far from his thoughts. It was rough and uncomfortable, but he knew the pleasure his lover could bring his body. "Inside me," he whispered. "Rain water isn't working."

The blond used his second finger to spread Kaiba's tight hole open. "Not yet. It'll hurt you."

Growing impatient, Kaiba lifted himself further by pushing on Jounouchi's shoulders. He grabbed the other man's penis and slammed down on it. Pain erupted through his senses but he continued to breath. He knew it would get better once his body adjusted. Jounouchi kissed his lover, knowing that he was in pain. "We're going to have to teach you patience." He shifted a little, pulling a moan from the brunet. "There it is." He shifted Kaiba up and slowly brought him back down. His back was starting to ache from the strain. He walked backwards, using the wall to brace both of them. Once better adjusted, he started to trust faster, harder, whatever his lover craved and asked for. The cave filled with moans and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Their harmony never missed a beat until they pulled each other off the edge, climaxing in unison.

Kaiba watched his breath fog behind Jounouchi's head, too dazed to register more than that. The blond recovered first, slowly letting the brunet slid down his body. He swayed a little on his feet. The CEO took pity on his lover and pulled him down until they lied on the cold, uneven stone floor. He wrapped his body protectively around the slightly shorter man, pulling his face up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You are lucky no animal came in here."

Jounouchi chuckled, sucking slightly on Kaiba's bottom lip between words. "I'm always lucky one way or the other. Are you still cold?"

"A little, but I'm fine."

"Hungry?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You know I never am."

The ex-duelist glanced at his watch. "It's about an hour after your scheduled time to eat. I'll get you a bottle of water and some of those peanuts."

Kaiba wrapped his arms tighter around the blond. "You're too warm to move."

"And you need to eat. Remember your doctor said you won't start feeling hungry again unless you train your body to anticipate food at certain times." Jounouchi moved away from his lover and over to the bags. He got out two of the small water bottles and a few packages of peanuts and chips. He could save the other food for the morning if they manage to make a fire. He returned and handed everything to Kaiba before pulling the man into his lap to keep him warm. He opened one of the bags of chips and smiled as Kaiba did the same.

The CEO didn't like this new way of eating, but he understood and was grateful that Jounouchi was willing to help. He knew that Gozaburo's training affected him more mentally than physically, but he thought he rid himself of that after receiving his first defeat by Yugi. He slowly chewed on the bag of pretzels he got. This was the first time after having sex with Jounouchi that he felt stressed and far from the freedom he usually felt. Did they just have sex just because they could? He stared down at the bag.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good."

The blond brought his hand up to his forehead. "You feel slightly warm. Do you feel sick?"

Kaiba nodded; his stomach doing flips. He was feeling horrible. He managed to move away from his lover before he vomited. Jounouchi instantly was behind the kneeling man, rubbing his back. This was the worst case scenario. He didn't know where they were or how to fix Kaiba's phone. They didn't have any medicine, maybe pain relievers in the first aid kit they took. His lover shivered and nearly fell forward.

Jounouchi brought him back into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down the brunet's arms and chest. He lied him down on the opposite side from where he vomited. He pulled one of the bags over and used it like a pillow under Kaiba's head. He ran over to where Kaiba dropped his coat. It was still damp, but it would be better than the cold air hitting his skin. He draped it over the brunet's shivering form. Kaiba pulled his legs to his chest and curled fully on his side.

Glancing out of the cave he noticed that it was no longer raining. Wondering if there was dry wood out there, he placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "I'm going to look for some wood. Try not to move too much." He didn't get a response from the CEO, not expecting one. Finding dry wood was difficult, especially since the trees were in full bloom and managed to shield a lot of the bark and branches he carried back. It took him several trips to bring enough to get a small fire going. It was getting difficult to see with the night sky looming over them.

Several times he checked on Kaiba, but the man didn't seem to notice anything or anyone around him. He grabbed some rocks and formed a circle before starting on the fire. He was pleased that he learned basic survival skills at a young age. It helped when he was avoiding his father and now when he needed it the most. The fire wasn't large but it produced some heat. He picked Kaiba up, placing him beside the fire and hoping that the heat will help. He cursed himself for not noticing that his lover was ill earlier. He lifted Kaiba's head and placed it in his lap. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, nothing that it was tangled. He smiled, knowing that Kaiba hated his hair dirty.

Jounouchi stared at the flames. He knew that he should gather more wood, but he wanted to wait for the brunet to show any form of improvement first. He regretted not taking the small blankets and the plane was miles away. He couldn't go back for them. He spent what felt like several hours playing with Kaiba's hair before he noticed that he stopped shivering. He gently placed his head down on the bag before moving over to their clothes. He put his pants on, surprised that they were almost dry. He took the other bags and draped Kaiba's shirt and pants over them and placed them by the fire to dry faster.

The blond walked back outside, carrying an empty bottle of water. He filled it with the stream water before walking over to collect more pieces of wood. By the time he needed to add more wood to the fire they should be dried out. Again he made a few trips, checking on the ill CEO every time. By the time he got everything in order and a few more branches added to the fire, Kaiba was finally waking. Jounouchi placed his hand against his forehead. "You're still a little warm. Are you thirsty?" Kaiba nodded, licking his dry lips. The ex-duelist handed him a bottle of water before sitting down beside him. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Thought it was just the hot weather," Kaiba murmured. "I didn't know it was something else until I ate something.

"Lie down with your head in my lap. Try to get some more sleep."

"But we have to get moving."

"It's too dark out. We would have to stay here anyway."

Kaiba sighed before moving over to Jounouchi's lap. He closed his eyes when the blond placed a wet cloth over his forehead. The cloth wasn't cold but it was soothing enough for his warm skin. He found himself drifting again until he fell asleep. Jounouchi smiled and carefully changed the cloth when it became too dry. He knew his lover could be stubborn and was pleased he was able to convince him even though he was sure it was more the sickness than him being convinced. He had never seen Kaiba ill and barely heard him sneeze in the two years they were together. He was sad to see him suffering but grateful that he could finally take care of Kaiba instead of the other way around.

The blond didn't sleep that night. He alternated between remoistening the cloth and adding more wood to the fire. He kept added more clothes to the top of Kaiba as they dried. By the next morning, he was pleased to see the color returning to his cheeks and that there wasn't much heat radiating from his forehead. Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and Jounouchi smiled down at him. "Morning, Sleepyhead. Do you feel better?"

The CEO licked his lips and slowly sat up, feeling slightly dizzy. "Thirsty." He looked down at his nude body. "And a little sweaty."

"How about if you eat something as well as you drink?"

Kaiba frowned, remembering the food from the night before. "I could try," he said, knowing that it would make his lover happy if he agreed to eat something. Plus he didn't have much energy to fight and he wanted to conserve it for their continued journey. He was shocked to see that Jounouchi had not only built a fire but had placed a few braches across the stones close to the burning flames in order to heat up one of the cans of soup they took. On the other side the fire he had several bottles warming. Jounouchi placed a spoon into one of the cans and handed it to the brunet. He waited a few minutes for the soup to cool before taking a spoonful. It didn't taste like anything, but he figured he was too sick to know what anything would taste like.

He glanced over at his lover, not knowing if he was lucky to have him. He was sure Jounouchi's luck had nothing to do with them getting together. He sighed and set the remainder of the food down. "We should get going."

"Are you well enough to move?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to find civilization."

The blond rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated when Kaiba put his health second to what he was doing. He did agree with him, though, only slightly. They would need to seek help quickly incase his condition worsened. He gathered all their supplies and used the last of the creek water to dose the flames. When Kaiba reached for the bags, Jounouchi took them out of his reach. "I don't want you straining yourself. How about if we follow the creek? It could lead us somewhere."

"To the ocean," the CEO snickered, "Or nowhere, but I don't have another plan." He coughed; obviously his body was protesting movement and talking. He ignored the slight lightheadedness and followed the blond out of the cave. The forest smelt refreshed and slightly damp. It clearly finished raining. He glanced up at the sky still unable to see it clearly through the thick trees.

Kaiba hadn't realized that he was drifting away from the blond until his foot didn't land on anything. He gasped and reached from the vine and stopped his descent. "Katsuya!" he called, feeling his heart beating rapidly. He didn't want to look down. He knew it was a deep fall. He could feel the cool breeze against his skin and the distant sounds of waves crashing against the shore.

Jounouchi appeared seconds later, no longer holding their bags. "Don't look down and reach for me," he tried to calm not only his lover but himself. He crept slowly off the slight slope to the edge. He used a different vine for fear that Kaiba's wouldn't hold both of their weight. He reached his hand down and swore under his breath when he couldn't touch his lover's outstretched hand. "Seto, can you use your feet and brace yourself on the side of the cliff?"

The blond watched as Kaiba lifted his long legs slightly and placed his feet on the edge of the rocks. He gasped as he lost his footing a few times but managed to finally brace himself better. "Good. I'm going to use your vine to pull you up. Try to keep walking along the cliff. We'll do this slowly." With all the strength he could muster he began to pull on the vine. Cuts laced his hands and the blood and sweat made it harder to keep his grips. Once he had Kaiba a few feet from him, he let out a breath. Just a little further and he could get him up. He glanced at the vine and dreaded seeing it stripping apart. He prayed to all the gods that it would last a little longer.

The vine snapped halfway, causing Kaiba to loose grip in one of hands. He looked up at Jounouchi. "Let go before you fall with me."

"Like hell you selfish prick. I'm not leaving you to fall to your death. Keep your feet branched on the side. I'm coming down to get you," he said, tying what was left of the vine to the near by tree root. He slid down to the edge and lied on his stomach. He reached his one hand down while the other kept him firmly above. Their fingertips brushed just as the vine snapped completely. Without thinking he jumped off the edge after him. Neither one of them could think of anything. Jounouchi wrapped his body around Kaiba's anticipating the hard crash. He hoped that he could brace Kaiba enough so he would survive. The world needed him more than a poor, ex-gang member.

The hard crash never came. In fact, they landed on something that felt like a pillow before finally crashing into the water. They both fought with the pressure of the water until they finally surface. "You foolish man!" Kaiba shouted between coughs, splashing water at his lover. "What were you thinking?"

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the brunet to prevent him from splashing him. "I was thinking that you are more beneficial for the world than me."

"And what about my world? How do you think I would feel if I survived and crushed you to death?"

"The same way I would have felt watching you plummet to your death. How did we even survive?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to reply when a net fell over his head, causing him to reenter the water. He swam back up, attempting to breathe but the net kept him from staying above the surface for longer than a second. He felt his body being pulled with the net. He collided with a hard surface, nearly knocking him unconscious. Chaos erupted around him. He could barely understand what was going on. Arms reached into the net and grabbed him. "Katsuya!" he shouted, attempting to find his lover, but the people kept pushing him through a hallway. He didn't know where he was but it swayed with the waves, concluding that he was on a boat. They pushed him one final time and he landed on his knees. A steel door slammed behind him. He turned rapidly around looking for Jounouchi but not finding him.

He quickly got up and pulled on the bars. "I want to speak to whoever is in charge now," he shouted, hoping someone would hear him. "Katsuya!" he called again, but he was left with nothing except the sound of waves crashing against the boat. He sighed and sat down on the ground, shivering. He worried that Jounouchi was left in the water or dragged somewhere else. He didn't want something happening to him when they were spared by some miracle.

He didn't know how long he sat there. The only thing he could see was the light fading through the window directly in front of his cell. "Katsuya," he mumbled pulling his legs up against his chest. Kaiba should be used to being alone, but it never made things easier. His only hope was that they weren't kidnapped by pirates even though that was the only situation he could think of. The light faded completely from the window. The CEO fought fatigue for as long as he could, but his tired, ill body refused to listen to him. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep on the wooden floor that swayed with the floating ship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

These chapters will be a little longer than what I usually write only because I had a hard time finding a pausing point. I should have the next chapter out next week. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your extremely kind reviews. I enjoyed reading every one of them. I hope I didn't cause anyone too much anguish with the cliffhanger. Without further wait. Here is the next chapter!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

Jounouchi woke suddenly, groaning from the pain in his head. He sat up quickly thinking of his lover and trying to ignore his pain. He searched the room for him, remembering that the last time he saw him was when the net fished him out of the water. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He sat on a soft bed underneath red silk sheets. The room swayed, telling him that he was still on the boat, hopefully the same one that Kaiba was dragged to. He removed the sheets with every intention to get up and find Kaiba until he saw what he was wearing. He had on a light blue tunic with a dark blue border at the bottom that had a golden leaf designs sown inside. Red jewels that looked liked rubies lined the collar of his outfit. He had gold bracelets on both arms that had a dragon engraved on them with red rubies as eyes. "What?" he said, standing beside the bed.

He didn't like that someone dressed him in the outfit obviously fitted for a king. He ignored the golden sandals beside the bed and looked around for a mirror. He found one in the large dresser. He sighed in relief seeing that his hair was still the same except it was flat against his head. He placed the mirror back and reached for the sandals being the only shoes in the room. He didn't like the tunic especially knowing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The sandals were hard to buckle since they were stiff from obviously no use.

He walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was instantly bombarded with the smell of salt water and the blazing sun. He placed his hand just above his eyes to shield some of the light. He saw several men working; mopping, adjusting the sail or carrying various things. "My Lord," someone said, running over to Jounouchi. "You should not be out of your chambers yet," the dirty male with long black hair, beard and mustache said, pushing the blond back into the room.

"I don't want to be in here. I need to find the guy that was with me."

"We can get you whatever you need, my Lord. There is no reason for you to endure the cruelty of your last slave."

"My what? He's not my slave."

"Was he the one responsible for you being in the ocean?"

Jounouchi wanted to answer truthfully, but he feared what would happen to Kaiba if he did. "No. I wish to see him."

"That would be impossible, my Lord."

"Why?" the blond growled not liking where this was going.

"He has been sold to a man that specializes in cases such as that slave."

"I want him returned to me right away," Jounouchi said, fearing what would happen to his lover. If he had to pretend to be a king he would do it to save the brunet.

"I will see what I can do, but wouldn't you want to wait for him to be trained first?"

"No, he was fine the way he was."

"Oh no, that can't be. A sun god such as yourself deserves a slave that would never trouble you."

"What did you call me?"

"A sun god, my Lord. Was that not appropriate?"

Jounouchi couldn't believe what he heard. Was there still people on Earth that believed that the gods lived among them. "How did you know?"

"Your hair, my Lord. All gods have golden hair like yours and the slaves have brown hair."

The blond took a few deep breaths. He felt like he was in an alternate dimension or fell through a time warp. People didn't establish their status based on their hair color. Well, he would have to act like a god if he wanted Kaiba back. "Tell the captain of this ship to sail to wherever my slave was taken. I want him returned unharmed or there will be consequences."

The male paled slightly and bowed. "I will inform the captain, but we can't stop what was already done to you slave. I will personally send a message ahead of us. Please relax here in your chambers until we arrive." He quickly left the room, not wanting to anger the god more.

Jounouchi sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. Knowing Kaiba, he was already sure that he earned a few beatings, but it wasn't his fault. The way these people thought was ridiculous to their standards. "Please be okay," he thought, putting his head in his hands. He didn't want to live the remainder of his life without Kaiba. "How many days has it been?" He felt the boat turning, pleased that they were listening to him. He hated lying to them but he had no other way to save Kaiba.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The brunet groaned, feeling all the wounds on his body aching and shivered from the cold. He felt physical and mental pain before courtesy of his stepfather, but this paled in comparison. The second he found out he was going to be used like a breeder he started fighting. There was no way he would have sex with anyone but Jounouchi. In fact, he knew he couldn't. He had tried several times with women before but he could never get an erection. He tried with other men with the same results. Jounouchi was the only one that could beat the mental pain and bring pleasure to his mind.

Kaiba moved off the cold stone floor and walked over towards the small window, attempting to keep himself covered with the small loincloth they gave him. With each step the chain around his ankle clicked and slid. He looked out over the cliff that was just beyond the window. He couldn't see the shore, but he could hear the ocean crashing against it. He didn't know exactly how long he had been there, though he was sure that if Jounouchi was able to reach him he would. He placed his head against the cold stone just has he heard a door opening and closing. He didn't feel like dealing with the man who claimed he owed him. The man smelt like rotten meat and looked like he hadn't showered in six months. Kaiba sighed and looked at himself. He probably smelt and looked the same.

The cell door opened and slammed shut. "Are you going to cooperate today?"

"Are you going to make me sleep with that woman there?"

"No. You're going to mate with her."

Kaiba sighed, hating how the man only knew the old type of language. "Then no. I will not mate with anyone but the person I was promised to."

"You keep saying that. Are you mad? Did you contract some illness in that ocean? Slaves don't have promised ones. They are only good for breeding and working. That is how the gods are born. If you will not breed you will die."

Kaiba closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Katsuya," he thought, wishing that he could see his liver one last time. "I will not breed, mate or sleep with anyone but the man I am promised to," he said firmly.

His captor sneered and shoved the woman that followed him to the ground. "You have until morning. If you have not done anything by then you are going to the execution block." He opened and shut the cell, storming away.

The woman looked at him after the other door slammed shut. "You must be ill. Slaves don't speak to our masters like that."

"I am no slave."

"How can that be? Your hair is brown."

Kaiba turned towards the woman. "What does my hair color have to do with my status?"

"You must have been in the water for a very long time. Do you not remember the legends?"

Kaiba sat down beside her. "Tell me."

She shook her head and pause. "My mother told me these stories. She says that gods are only born when two brown hair people mate. She says that their hair appears as gold and thus they shall be treated as gold. The slave that gives birth to the god will not be executed after her first five children but live in a paradise with other mothers."

"What about the fathers?"

"Brown hair men never stop breeding until they physically become too old then they are executed."

"Why are the brown hair people slaves and not the black?"

"Black hair people are gods with no power. They follow the gods' orders."

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair. How could a society live like that? At least he knew Jounouchi would be fine. He would be treated like a god. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the woman running her fingers along his chest. "No," he said softly and moved her hands away from him.

"Do I displease you?"

"It's not that."

"Do you wish for death?"

"No."

"Then why do you fight?"

"It's hard to say," he commented, not sure on how much she would understand.

"I can save you from death. Mate with me."

Kaiba frowned and moved away from her. "I can't. I'm sorry." The woman frowned and moved to the other side of the room. He wanted to save that man, but his illness had already claimed him. Perhaps it was best that they put him to death. If he were to father a god it might be evil and lead the world to ruin. She closed her eyes and chose to sleep.

The CEO watched her fall asleep leaned against the wall. He moved over to the window to watch the last day and night he had on this planet. His thoughts were that of Jounouchi. He hoped that his lover would know of his death and not search for him the rest of his life. He wished for the best for Jounouchi and Mokuba. But, most of all, he prayed that they wouldn't mourn. "Be happy, both of you," he whispered, watching the sun set before sliding down against the wall. Even though he wanted to stay awake all night thinking about his life, Jounouchi and Mokuba, he couldn't fight the call of sleep. His body was still sick and it was difficult to keep up the fight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi awoke suddenly from his sleep seeing that night had fallen. He felt moisture under his eyes and wondered when he began to cry and why. The boat suddenly knocked sideways, sending him flying off the bed. He heard shouts coming from the men outside. Curious on what was going on, he opened the door. Men were running about the ship calling orders and shouting responses. The ship rocked dangerously to the side causing him to lose his balance. The man that was with him earlier ran up to him. "Take cover, my Lord."

"What's happening?"

"It's a dragon."

Jounouchi looked to the skies in disbelief. It was impossible. There were no dragons on Earth. His eyes widened as he saw a black figure open its mouth and fire poured out of it. The red eyes were the only thing that could be made out in the night sky. He heard a thunderous noise before the boat rocked again. The large dragon landed on the sail causing it to crumble under its weight. The dragon dropped to the boat, causing it to dip below the water before rising again. Men screamed and fell into the water. Jounouchi held onto the door and barely managed to hold himself up. "Red Eyes," he mumbled staring at the large body before him.

"Run away, my Lord," several people shouted but the blond was deaf to their cries.

Red Eyes lowered its head and stared at Jounouchi. He moved slightly forward, unable to believe that his favorite card was standing and breathing directly in front of him. The dragon snared and snorted, blowing smoke out of its large nostrils. "Red Eyes," he said more loudly. It was like a godsend seeing the large dragon. He could get to Kaiba faster if the dragon would allow him to ride it. "Please help me. I don't know if you are the same dragon but you've always helped me."

The dragon continued to stare before lying down in front of him. "You know me? Or do you understand? Thank you, Red Eyes. I fear something horrible is going to happen to Seto before we can arrive by ship. Will you fly me to him?" The dragon relaxed his wings, inviting the blond to sit on his back. "There is nothing to fear," he shouted to the men. "I need someone to come with me. I know we will not arrive in time."

"My Lord, it was attacking us."

"He thought you were kidnapping me," Jounouchi lied. He needed to keep the illusion going and for someone to trust the dragon enough to go with them.

The man that was always with him stepped forward. "I will go with you," he said though his body shook slightly with fear.

He nodded to him. "The rest of you will continue to follow us," he ordered, climbing onto the dragon. It was uncomfortable especially since he was bare underneath his tunic. It was difficult to get his legs secure so he wouldn't fall off and he wouldn't hurt himself, but he managed to grip the dragon slightly around the neck. The man climbed behind him. "Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on."

The man didn't move at first. Jounouchi glanced behind him. "What is your name?"

"Eric."

"Eric, grab my waist. I don't have time to waste on your traditions." Eric did as he was told and Jounouchi patted Red Eyes' neck. The dragon flapped its wings and took to the sky. Eric gasped and clung tighter to the blond. Jounouchi smiled, loving the feeling of riding his beloved card.

"It's that way," Eric shouted over the volume of the wind. He pointed to the island just on the edge of the horizon. Jounouchi patted Red Eyes' neck and pointed to the island. It flapped its wings and soared towards the land. "May I ask what the urgency is?"

"I have a feeling we were going to arrive too late and it became worse when Red Eyes showed up. It was a sign." Jounouchi gazed at the rising sun. "Hold on, Seto," he thought hoping that they would arrive in time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba lifted his head when he heard the door open. He was sure he only slept a few hours that night and the woman slept the whole time. The woman stirred and stared at him with a sympatric gaze. Kaiba quickly looked away, not wanting her pity. His captor came in and saw them sitting on separate sides of the room. He growled and grabbed her before storming back out of the room. Kaiba pulled himself to his feet. He took one last glance out of the window. He wanted to see the outside before he was led to his death. He turned towards the barred door and waited.

His captor walked swiftly over to Kaiba. He punched him in the cheek, causing the CEO to lose his balance. Falling on the floor, Kaiba spat out the blood he tasted. The man grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet. "I gave you a simple order. Mate with the girl. You couldn't even do that. I have no use for a horrible slave like you. No wonder they sold you for a cheap price." He walked over to the lock on the chain and released Kaiba for a second. He grabbed the chain and walked over to the CEO, tying the chain quickly around his neck and pulled.

Kaiba gagged and staggered behind him. He seemed surprisingly calm for a man being led to his death. They walked through many candlelit corridors until the CEO found himself outside. A large group of people surrounded the area, unnerving him. He didn't think he was going to be publicly executed. His captor dragged him over to the steel pole in the center of the area. He struggled but it cut his air supply off. He was locked to the pole unable to fathom what was in store for him. He was scared even though he fought that emotion.

Pulling on the chain, Kaiba attempted to free himself. He stopped when he heard a loud roar that sounded like thunder. A large beast flapped its wings causing a strong wind to push him slightly off his feet. He tried to see what was coming but it glided in the sun, hiding it except for its large shadow. The beast landed, rocking the area slightly. He looked up and gasped, "Blue Eyes." Standing right in front of him growling was an exact copy of Blue Eyes White Dragon. He was shocked to not only see a breathing dragon but one that looked like his favorite card.

The lightning crackled along its mouth. Kaiba stood there in shock. He didn't believe he was on Earth anymore. Just as the lightning was to fire at him, a black dragon came out of nowhere and landed directly in front of Blue Eyes. It whacked the white dragon with its tail, sending the blast off track and into the air.

"Seto," Jounouchi shouted, jumping off the back of the dragon.

"Katsuya, how? What are you wearing?"

"I could say the same about you. We'll talk about everything later. Red Eyes, keep Blue Eyes at bay. Eric, which man was Seto sold to?"

Eric looked around the crowed and saw the tall black haired man he remembered was on the ship. "That man over there dressed in jewels."

Jounouchi glanced back at Kaiba for confirmation who just nodded his head. He walked over to the man. "Call your dragon off."

The man sneered at Jounouchi, but whistled the dragon off, not wanting to anger the god. He pointed behind himself. The white dragon flapped its wings and flew off. "Is something wrong, my Lord?"

"Release him."

"But, my Lord, he is damage. He won't mate."

Jounouchi sighed. He knew something like that would happen. It did take them months to sleep together. He knew of Kaiba's problem with intimacy. "I said to release him."

The man stared for a few seconds. It looked like he wanted to argue more, but he moved around the large dragon and over to Kaiba, unlocking the CEO. Jounouchi moved over to him and placed an arm around his waist, leading them to Red Eyes. "I'll get you someplace safe and comfortable." He helped Kaiba up on the dragon just as the sails to the ship he road on came within view. He looked over at Eric. "Do you know where they were going before we turned around?"

"Returning you to your palace."

"Go to the ship and tell them we will set sail in the morning. I'm going to fly for a little with Red Eyes before returning to my chambers." Jounouchi looked over at the man who held his lover captive. "He will be more than happy to host us and restock your supplies." Jounouchi climbed up on the dragon and looked over his shoulder at Kaiba. "Hold on to me." Kaiba squeezed his waist as the dragon took off. The CEO gasped at first but smiled. The sensation of soaring through the sky was indescribable. The sun glistened along the black scales of the dragon and made Jounouchi's hair shine even more. The land looked so small before it faded away into endless oceans and clouds. The ocean looked just as blue as the sky and sparkled in the flight. Everything was like a dream.

Kaiba placed his head on Jounouchi's shoulder, happy that he had a chance to experience this with his lover. He closed his eyes as the dragon dipped slightly. His stomach fluttered and chills ran through his body, reminding him that he wasn't fully healthy. "I hate to spoil this," Kaiba said softly. "But I'm getting too tired to hold on."

Jounouchi patted the arms around his waist before stroking the dragon's neck. Red Eyes seemed to understand and turned back towards the ship. He soared through the skies slowly descending as they got closer before landing on the ship, knocking it in the water.

Jounouchi slid off Red Eyes and reached up for Kaiba who grumbled under his breath about being more than capable of getting down on his own. He turned back to the dragon and petted his nose. "Thank you. Go home," The dragon whined and purred before taking off the sky again. Kaiba stumbled but the ex-duelist caught him. "You're still not well. Let's get you to bed."

Kaiba didn't fight. He knew he was still sick and it didn't help that he was bruised from the abuse he suffered at the hands of his captor. He barely remembered climbing the stairs that led to Jounouchi's room. He couldn't even tell what was in the room. The only thing he recalled was the soft bed and the warm covers.

Jounouchi watched the exhausted CEO slowly drift off to sleep. He didn't like how pale Kaiba looked when he saw him, but he also didn't want to not take him for a ride on the dragon. He didn't know if they would ever get a chance again, and he wanted to share that experience with him. He placed his hand on his forehead, relieved that he didn't feel a fever. The blond reached for all the jewelry he was wearing and took it off. If he was to care for the CEO he couldn't do it with all the accessories hanging off him.

The blond lifted the sheets slightly and slipped into bed with Kaiba. His lover turned and snuggled close to him, bringing a smile to Jounouchi's face. He ran his fingers through the dirty, brown locks trying to ease any suffering that plagued the CEO while he slept. He thanked the gods and his luck for making it in time. A few seconds later and Kaiba would have been dead. Now that they were back together they had to figure out where they were and how to get home.

The boat jerked forward. Curious, Jounouchi slipped out of bed earning a whimper from Kaiba. "I'll be right back." He glanced out the window noticing that they were sailing away. He quietly left the room and found Eric standing close to his door. "That explains why he was always with me. He must be my guard," the blond thought walking up to the man. "Is something wrong with porting here?"

"No, my Lord. The crew and the captain want to return you to your palace as quickly as possible. The captain appreciates that you saved many lives last night by taming that wild dragon and for thinking of the good of our men by allowing us to port for the day. How is your...slave?" he asked, unsure what to call the brunet that seemed damaged but a prize to the god.

"He is my lover," Jounouchi said, not pausing or ashamed of admitting that. "He is still sick from before we were found and injured from the whole encounter. Do you have any medical supplies?"

"I can send in our healer. She may be able to help."

"I can take care of him myself if you had supplies."

Eric shook his head. "All supplies are with the healer. Please return to your chambers and I will send for her."

The ex-duelist sighed. He could always tell the woman he wanted to care for Kaiba when she arrived. When he walked back into his room, the brunet was sitting up, attempting to get the knots out of his hair. "I can wash your hair for you. They are sending a healer up. I can wash you while we wait."

"A healer?"

"I know sounds old fashion. Can you move over to the chair?"

"I'm not that hurt. Are we moving?"

"Yes, and no you didn't sleep that long. The captain decided to set sail early." Jounouchi wrapped the one sheet around Kaiba. "I'm sure there's another one of my outfits around here. You can put it on after the healer."

Kaiba sighed and watched as Jounouchi lifted a heavy bucket from the corner and set it down beside him. "Yours is better than mine, but you should probably lift at the knees. I don't mind seeing your intimate parts, but I don't want others seeing them." The blond blushed and walked over for the bowel and towel that were beside the bucket.

"I would love my regular clothes. Tilt your head back."

"You and me both." Kaiba did as he was told and closed his eyes. Some days it felt better to have someone take care of him. He felt water trickling down his neck and back. His lover moved his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as he cleaned his hair the best he could without shampoo.

He finished cleaning the rest of Kaiba's body before a quiet knock came at the door. The brunet, quickly covered his now nude form with the sheet while Jounouchi opened the door. The healer was a small woman with long white hair and eyes that looked like emeralds. She bowed before walking over to the center of the room, carrying only a small bag. "The captain says that your lover is ill and hurt." Her eyes moved about the room looking for the person who was lucky to hold the sun god's heart.

Jounouchi walked over to Kaiba. "He was ill before we were rescued from the sea and the man he was sold to beat him. I can take care of him if you show me what medical supplies you have."

"My Lord, he is a slave," she gasped, placing her hands over his mouth and dropping her bag.

Kaiba bowed his head with a sigh. He was going to hear that a lot. Jounouchi smiled softly, trying not to yell. "He is my lover. I don't care what his hair color is."

The woman blushed again. "Oh, please forgive me, my Lord." She knelt before him placing her forehead on the floor.

"It's alright. Please rise," Jounouchi said quickly.

"I will heal your lover right away." The woman pulled out a multicolor sparkling jewel the size of her hand. She quickly walked over to Kaiba and placed her hand over his forehead. Before either of them could say anything, a bright white light flashed through the room. She took a small breath and moved away, swaying on her feet. Jounouchi gasped and helped her over to the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Healing always drains the individual. I will be going now. Summon me if he needs additional sessions."

Jounouchi nodded and watched her leave before turning to Kaiba. "Did that really help you?"

"I think so. I don't feel any pain and I can think more clearly. What planet are we on?"

"I don't know. Dragons and magic. It seems like we are in another dimension. One where our dragons are real. How do you think we get home?"

"I don't know. Maybe there will be clues at that palace they are taking us to."

The blond sat on the bed and pulled his lover into his arms. "I thought for a second I wouldn't arrive in time. And, then, when I saw your favorite dragon ready to attack you, I lost it. I was trying not to pretend to be a god, but that seemed to be the only solution to save you."

"It was the only option. I know you don't like to lie, but there is no other way. We need answers and they listen to you."

"It should be the other way around. You are the genius."

"Stop doubting yourself. I may be more book smart but you are more street smart. You got us through so far."

Jounouchi sighed and leaned against his lover. "The next time I say we should go on vacation let's go somewhere close to home."

Kaiba smiled softly and placed his hand against Jounouchi's. He turned slightly and kissed his cheek. "I agree." He closed his eyes and pulled his lover until they were both lying down on the bed. Now that the CEO felt safe, his worries faded away for the moment allowing him to get the much needed sleep his body craved. Jounouchi sighed and watched Kaiba fall asleep. Sleep sounded like the perfect idea at the moment. He didn't know how long it would take them to reach their location, but he was sure they would wake him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hopefully that chapter didn't seem too rushed. Again another week for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm delighted that everyone is enjoying this. Without further wait. Here is the next chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Kaiba woke the next morning, wrapped securely in his arms. He smiled and curled more into his warmth. He didn't care that the bed swayed in the ocean nor the light that shined through the window. He finally felt at peace for the first time since they crashed. The CEO closed his eyes again, wishing Jounouchi had his usual cologne on. He missed the alluring smell.

The blond ran his fingers along Kaiba's back. "They will be bringing breakfast soon and they said we are a few hours away from the palace. Did you want to sleep until the food arrives?"

"I just want to lie here until then. Do you think Mokuba is okay?" he asked, expressing his worry for the first time.

Jounouchi smiled softly. "You raised a strong little brother. I'm sure he's fine and has the army looking for us."

The brunet frowned. "I didn't want him to have to take care of the company so soon after graduating."

"It can't be helped, Seto. You didn't ask for our plane to crash or to land in this weird place. He'll understand. We'll figure out how to get home." He heard the quiet knock before two women walked in with several trays of fruit, drinks and what looked like large crackers. He nodded his thanks to them before turning his gaze back to his lover. "It's past time for you to eat. And, don't tell me you're not hungry."

"Do you think any of this is safe to eat?" Kaiba asked, sitting up.

Jounouchi moved over to the trays and looked at it. "I'll be your taste expert."

"No. If you die, I'll be killed."

The ex-duelist rolled his eyes and put one of the grapes into his mouth. "Taste fine to me." He reached for a glass and sniffed it before quickly putting it down. "Wine. Who serves wine for breakfast?" He sniffed the other drinks, finding a few glasses of water. "Here. It's just water." He handed the glass to Kaiba who took a sip at first before taking a large gulp to quench his thirst. He took a few grapes and an apple while the blond tried the crackers.

"They taste like pita chips." They quickly nibbled on the food, finding it surprisingly more pleasant then what they expected. Before long everything was gone except for the glasses of wine, eaten mostly by Jounouchi.

Kaiba sat with his back against his bed, feeling satisfied. He usually never ate to his fill just until the next appointment and in-between signing papers. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. He kissed his neck, sucking on the junction between the shoulder and neck. Kaiba groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. "We can't."

"You said that last time and we still did."

The CEO moved out of his arms, earning a whine from this lover. "It's not safe. We don't know their customs or how close we are to the palace." He frowned and looked at Jounouchi's sad face. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"With ropes and chains?"

The brunet blushed, still getting used to the blond's kinky side. "Maybe when we get home. I don't feel comfortable doing that here."

Jounouchi smiled and held his arms open, inviting the CEO back. "I can understand. I promise not to do anything right now. I just want to hold you."

Kaiba complied and sat down in his lap. He put his head on his shoulder, enjoying Jounouchi's strong fingers rubbing into his back. He wished that they were home so he could give in to his urges but his rational mind kept him in control. Sometimes he cursed Jounouchi for awaking those urges. He never felt the need for sex and feared it until he experienced it for the first time with the ex-duelist. Everything was scary at first but the blonde shocked him with his patience. He waited until he was comfortable before showing him how pleasurable and satisfying sex could be. "What are you thinking about that has you blushing?" Jounouchi asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Our first time."

"That was some night. I didn't think you would let me take you that far."

"I almost didn't. I was afraid."

"That's natural. I was grateful that you conquered your fears."

"Only because of you."

Jounouchi smiled and put his head back to keep Kaiba comfortable. He kissed the side of his neck. "I wanted to cause you as little pain as possible." He heard a knock at his door. "Enter," he called, allowing the brunet to move out of his lap. He was a little disappointed but understood completely.

Eric walked into the room and bowed. "We are just off the coast of Sanctuary. The palace is a half day journey from there. I will lead you there myself."

"Would the captain wait for you to return?"

"Yes, considering that I am the captain."

Jounouchi stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Forgive me for deceiving you, my Lord, but I didn't know if you were an evil god or not. Sun gods are never found in the ocean, and they never take brunets as lovers. You didn't act normal. But, I changed my mind. Not only did you save my crew from being killed by the black dragon, but you showed signs of thinking about others over your own. An evil god would never do that. Please allow me to escort you as my plead for forgiveness."

"You are forgiven and we will accept your escort."

"Thank you, my Lord. Please join me out on the deck when you are ready." Eric bowed and left.

The blond turned to Kaiba. "I didn't see that coming. Shall we go?"

"I don't see any other option." Kaiba sighed and got to his feet. He didn't like the clothes he was wearing and hoped it wasn't far to the palace. He didn't see any other shoes but the ones Jounouchi was wearing.

Just as they were about to leave the blond noticed Kaiba's bare feet. "Shoes? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't see any around."

The ex-duelist groaned. "Some days I want to smack you instead of kiss you." He walked around the room, opening and closing drawers until he found one with an extra pair of sandals. "They won't protect your feet, but at least you'll have something under your souls. Mine are the same way."

"That's fine." Kaiba quickly put them on and followed his lover out of the cabin. The crew was mainly gone except for Eric and a few other men taller and brawnier.

"The boat is ready to take us to shore." He climbed down the rope ladder along the side of the boat like a pro. The three other men followed close behind. Seto blushed, not liking that people could see up his tunic.

"It's okay," Jounouchi said, noticing his nervousness. "I'll go down first." He was uncomfortable as well but he knew the CEO had more of a problem with it than him. He climbed down slowly, being careful with each step. He didn't want to fall to the cold water below. He reached the bottom and stepped cautiously into the small rowboat. He turned to Kaiba, seeing him having a slight problem with the rope ladder. He reached up and placed his hands on his waist when he got close enough. "I got you. Take it slow." He helped his lover into the boat, feeling his body trembling.

When he had Kaiba seated, he sat next to him and saw for the first time the island. It wasn't large but it had a large white castle glistening in the sun at the top of a large cliff. The cliff was too steep for them to walk up so they must have to travel further inland in order to climb the cliff. He looked over at the brunt who dipped his fingers into the water as the other men rowed them to shore.

Kaiba couldn't believe how beautiful it was there. The palace looked as if it was made of gold. The ocean glistened like sapphires. He could only image what the island looked like. It had to be gorgeous if it was meant to house "gods." He brought his hand out of the water and noticed that the blond was staring at him. "Sorry. It was beautiful."

"Reminds me of your eyes when you're happy. When you're mad they look like a stormy day."

"Stop that," Kaiba hissed, noticing the stares of the men.

Jounouchi brushed his fingers over his hand as a silent apology. Some days he would continue until Kaiba exploded on him, but with them being in an unfamiliar area, he didn't want to take any chances.

When they arrived at the shore the three men jumped out and guided the boat closer. The sand was white and warm against their feet. Eric turned to them once the boat was fully on the shore. "We have to walk around the large cliff to the back before climbing up it. There are wild animals roaming the forest. Most will run away but some are predators so stay close to us. Eugene will be behind you to watch our backs. Let's move quickly so we can be at the palace by nightfall."

Eric pulled a machete out of the holder attached to his hip. The other two males did the same before walking into the opening directly beside the cliff. The forest was much like the one Jounouchi and Kaiba were walking through earlier. The deer and birds ran from them as they passed. Their escorts cut down vines and shrubs to keep them on the dirt and brown leaf path. It was difficult for Jounouchi and Kaiba to keep up. Their shoes barely kept their feet protected stepping on stones and roots were painful and the passing brushes scratched at their ankles and lower legs.

Kaiba was envious to the fully clothed men in front of them. He knew he would be bloody and sore by the time they reached the palace. He noticed that Jounouchi's legs were not in good condition either. He figured that at least he would get treatment at the palace and knowing his lover, he would as well. They continued through the forest until the trees parted, revealing a large slope. The sun barely shined on them.

Eric stopped and waited for everyone to catch up. "Now comes the easy part. We should defiantly make it before sunset. You'll be able to wash your legs and feet when we arrive."

Kaiba sighed and followed the men up the cliff through waist high grass. It made him nervous, especially since a lot of things could hide there, but it didn't seem to stop the others. He could tell by Jounouchi hesitate steps that he felt the same. The cliff was slightly steep and hard on the knees and ankles. As they approached the palace, the grass turned into fields of vegetables and fruits. Kaiba could smell the subtle hint of herbs and spices.

Several brunet males that were working in the field stopped for a moment to look at them. Kaiba frowned, seeing that there were chains on their ankles connecting them to the black hair man closest to them. They held whips in their hands and held no sympatric look. The CEO shuddered. Jounouchi put his arm around his waist. "That won't be you. Come on. We're falling behind."

Kaiba was grateful to Jounouchi's comforting words, but he didn't know if he would be able to prevent that. They approached the large wooden gate being blocked by two tall black hair males holding spears and had swords attached to their waist. "What business do you have here?"

"We found this sun god and his lover adrift in the ocean."

The guard looked around. "Where is his lover?"

"Right here," Jounouchi said, pulling Kaiba closer.

The guard looked at him suspiciously before nodding to the other guard. He disappeared around the stone wall and signaled something to the tower directly in front of him. The doors groaned before slowly creaking open. Eric looked at Jounouchi. "This is where we part. It was a pleasure escorting you here."

"Thank you for all your hard work." He turned to Kaiba. "Ready?" His lover nodded and they walked side by side through the door. As they made it on the other side, the large doors behind them closed with a loud boom.

Directly in front of them was a small garden surrounding a large statue of an angel. Many blond people, both male and female, stared at them as they stood just inside the door. Jounouchi was at a loss on what to do. He felt unsure about the whole situation. A smaller brunet woman approached them and bowed. "I am sorry, my Lord, but I do not recognize you. Have you been here before?"

"This is our first time."

"Then allow me to show you to your room. Would you like me to have someone else take your slave to the slave quarters?"

"No. He is my lover and will be staying with me."

The woman looked shocked and uncertain about what to do. It was unheard of, but she wished not to anger the new god. "As you wish. Follow me, my Lord."

She moved around the left side of the statue and into one of the corridors. The hallway was lined with various flowers on several tables. Paintings and candles hung along the walls. Doors appeared every now and then but eventually the corridor led to a set of stone stairs. They climbed them to another hallway. This time it was lined with red and gold carpeting. There weren't too many doors or tables with flowers. The woman led them down to the last door. "This will be your room. A servant will announce meal time. Again, I welcome you. Please enjoy your stay."

She walked away leaving them to open the door. The room looked like a hall converted into a bedroom. The large bed sat to the right of the room and had a canopy with white satin. To the left was a medium size pool of clear water and towels directly beside it. A table to the right of the pool held several bottles of various colors. There was a large dining room sized table directly in front of the opened window area that led to the balcony. Gold satin curtains were tied to either side of the doorway. Fruit sat in the middle of the table. There were several outfits of various colors. Shoes sat on a wooden shelf above the clothes.

Jounouchi walked over to the medium size dresser and opened it. He was shocked to see jewelry of all shapes, sizes and colors lined in all the drawers. Kaiba finally moved out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. "It's set for a king. How many people do you think could fit on the bed?"

"To many," Jounouchi answered moving over to it. "It's a bit stiff, but it doesn't feel like a board. There's jewelry all in that one dresser. I'm guessing I have to wear it. You should sit on that chair by the pool and I'll wash your legs. Do they hurt?"

"I can clean myself without your help."

"I want to do it," the blond answered, moving over to the table and sniffing the bottles. He found one he liked and brought it over to Kaiba who just sat down. He took the small bucket and towel and started washing the small amount of blood and dirt off his legs.

"Where do you think the bathroom is?"

"I think the pan beside the bed."

"That's disgusting."

"Would you rather walk all the way to the woods each time?"

Kaiba sighed and shook his head. He knew he shouldn't be shy around his lover but there was no private place to do that. He assumed because the room was meant for one person. He closed his eyes and allowed Jounouchi to massage his legs once they were clean. When he finished, he moved off the chair. "Turn you back."

Jounouchi smiled behind his hand and turned around. "You do know I have seen it before."

"It's embarrassing." Jounouchi waited until he finished before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. Will you join me in the pool after I rinse my legs off?" he said, talking lowly.

The brunet groaned. "I hate it when you do that." He turned his head slightly and kissed him. "Okay." Kaiba moved away and used some of the water to wash the rest of his body before stripping and slipping into the pool. He kept his clothes close incase someone walked into the room unannounced. His lover did the same and lowered himself into the slightly cool water.

Jounouchi moved over to him and wrapped his arms back around him. Kaiba leaned his head back around him. Kaiba leaned his head back against his shoulder and closed his eyes. "I wish this could be are vacation."

"Besides this being a strange world, why couldn't it be?"

"I can't relax without knowing a way to get home or if we can ever get home."

"Let's figure that out tomorrow. For now, we can enjoy this." He ran his fingers along Kaiba's waist. The CEO squirmed slightly but gave no protest. His body craved the love and affection that the blond was willing to give. He tilted his head slightly to the side, giving Jounouchi more access to his neck. He moaned as the other man sucked and kissed the junction between his neck and shoulder, his favorite spot. He could feel his erection building and shivers of anticipation ran down his back.

"Please," he whimpered. "Don't tease me."

Jounouchi blew cold air along his lover's neck. He smiled as goosebumps formed on his skin. "I thought this would make you uncomfortable," he teased, sliding his fingers along Kaiba's inner thigh.

"I loath you," Kaiba growled, flipping around. He sealed their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, he used his body to add friction to the obvious erection they both had. Water splashed about but neither cared.

Kaiba broke the kiss with a gasp, feeling Jounouchi fingers entering him. He bit on the blond's shoulder to silence his moans. Rocking with his thrusts, he found himself becoming impatient. He lifted himself up off Jounouchi, pressing his knees painfully into the side of the pool. The ex-duelist looked at him for a second before helping to guide him. He thrust quickly into his lover. Kaiba groaned, feeling the water and his lover's thick penis inside of him.

Jounouchi set the pace quickly, seeing the discomfort in his lover's eyes. He had never tried having sex in Kaiba's pool, and he knew he wouldn't be repeating it. He shifted the brunet in his arms and finally hit the spot that always turned Kaiba to gelatin. The brunet moaned loudly, finally able to ignore the tightness. He kissed the side of Jounouchi's neck, gasping with each thrust into his prostate. It didn't take long before he was climaxing. His release was quickly washed away. He felt his lover thrust into him a few more times before his own climax.

They caught their breaths and came down from their highs still wrapped in each other's arms. Basking in the glow, Kaiba refused to move but the pressure was threatening to knock him back to reality. He whimpered slightly from the pain. Jounouchi gently lifted him off his lap. "I'm sorry. We won't do that again."

"I agree," he said, climbing out of the pool with his lover's help.

"You're bleeding a little. Let's get you in bed." He helped the CEO to lie on his stomach while he examined his reddened entrance. "It's okay. I stretched you a little too far."

"I think it was the water more than you." Kaiba closed his eyes for a second before rolling slightly on his side. He looked at the concern still in Jounouchi's eyes. "I'm fine." He pulled him down on the bed. "Let's rest before we go exploring tomorrow."

The blond smiled and lied next to his lover. He pulled the blankets from his half of the bed and placed them over their nude forms. He snuggled into his side and kissed Kaiba's neck before drifting off to a comfortable sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry if this chapter seemed like it just stopped. I had to cut it in half because it got extremely long. Again another week for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again for your kind reviews. I am happy you are enjoying this so far. This chapter will line up completely with the last chapter because I stopped that one suddenly and started this one right where it ended. Enjoy!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

Jounouchi hoped for a restful sleep but his dreams were full of blood and fear. He tossed and turned in the bed, sweat pouring off his body and deaf to his lover calling his name. Finally able to break free of the grip his nightmare had, he shot up in the bed, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Katsuya," Kaiba whispered, causing his lover to jump slightly. "It was a nightmare. We're still here at that palace."

The blond pulled his lover into a tight grip. "You are never to leave my side."

"I'll never leave you."

"That's not what I mean. While we are in this world you are not to leave my side."

"What did you dream about?"

Jounouchi shuddered remembering the scene of Kaiba's beaten, bloody body. "Never mind that. Promise me you won't leave my side."

"I promise," Kaiba said quickly, not liking the fear in the ex-duelist's eyes. Jounouchi was hardly ever afraid of anything. He wrapped his arms around him, frowning at the tremors he felt going through his lover's body. "I promise," he whispered again, hoping to quail the fear.

The blond, buried his sweaty head into Kaiba's chest. He never wanted to see that nightmare again. It was so intense that he feared falling back to sleep. Kaiba moved slightly until he had the pillows against the headboard. He leaned against them and coaxed Jounouchi to put his head in his lap. He knew that neither of them would be sleeping more that night. He ran his fingers through Jounouchi's slightly damp hair, untangling the knots. Slowly it calmed the blond.

Kaiba desperately wanted to know what the nightmare was about, but he could guess that it had something to do with him. He wouldn't pressure the ex-duelist for the information. He knew how stubborn he could be. If and when Jounouchi wanted to tell him he would. Until then, he would do anything to keep his lover at ease, not that he wanted to leave his side. In this world he was nothing but a slave, though with Jounouchi by his side, he was his lover and no one questioned him.

The two lied there content with not speaking, listening to their quiet breathing and the owl that hooted near their balcony. The sun slowly crept through their room as the only indication that time was passing. A quiet knock came at the door. Jounouchi groaned, not wanting to deal with people. He sat up and used one of the blankets to cover the both of them. "Come in," he shouted.

A small girl with dark brown curly hair bowed as she entered the room. "My Lord, the morning meal will be served in the court shortly." She quickly left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Jounouchi looked over at his lover. "I guess we can start with that."

Kaiba nodded, sliding to the side of the bed before getting up. He walked to the clothes and looked them over. "These aren't any better," he said with a heavy sigh before choosing one of the white tunics. Jounouchi did the same, though taking a golden tunic. They both tied the sandals onto their feet. The brunet waited near the door for the blond. "Don't you want to put some of that jewelry on?"

The ex-duelist groaned before walking back over to the dresser. He chose a few bracelets, a necklace and a few rings. None of them had large jewels and were all gold. He didn't even want to wear them. They made their way through the hallway and back down the stairs. Finding the courtyard where food was going to be served was easy. All they had to do was follow the servants carrying food and the smell of various meats and juices. They turned down the last corridor that opened into a huge yard. Trees lined the area with flowers planted around their trunks. A large table was in the center surrounded by several blond men and women. The servants placed all the trays at various parts of the table while the others continued to talk.

The second someone spotted Jounouchi and Kaiba, all talking stopped. It made the blond uneasy to be stared at but he was sure Kaiba was used to that. He forced his body to move over to the empty chairs. He sat, seeing his lover doing the same thing. "You could leave your slave in the chambers. There are plenty to serve you," a tall blond with deep green eyes said, giving Kaiba a glare.

"I would if he was my slave," Jounouchi napped, not liking the man already. "He is my lover."

"Gods don't take slaves as lovers."

"This one did."

The man growled, clearly the alpha male type. "I will not eat with a slave."

"You're not. He's my lover."

"Now, now, let's not fight," a woman with waist long hair and eyes that reminded him of Yugi's. "This god arrived yesterday by boat. He may have come from another realm. Their rules and customs are clearly different from ours. May I ask for your name?"

"I'm Katsuya," he answered the woman that was attempting to be respectable. "This is Seto."

The woman nodded and bowed her head to Kaiba. "My name is Anna. Let's enjoy this meal. Is that fine with you, Marcus?" she asked, glaring at the obvious angered man. Marcus crossed his arms and sat down, knowing he wouldn't win the argument.

Jounouchi relaxed a little but kept his guard up. He would have to watch Marcus, especially a warning about that man. He sighed and reached for some fruit, noticing that his lover had yet to get his own food. He pulled more fruit from the centerpiece and placed it on the plate in front of Kaiba, ignoring the shocked glances from some of the others. Kaiba took the hint and began to eat. He too was keeping an eye on Marcus. The man's body language screamed that he would not tolerate something that was against his customs.

Jounouchi and he ate quickly while the other "gods" conversed among themselves. They learned that the woman with shoulder length blonde hair to the left was Sarah and she was married to Marcus. Though her green eyes gazed around the table was softer than Marcus, she still showed signs of not approving Kaiba. Anna's husband, Michael, a tall man with short blond hair and brown eyes, sat in between her and Sarah, finishing all the people that sat on the other side of the table from them.

There was a short woman with blonde hair almost the length of her body seated beside Jounouchi. He could see her eyes because she kept her gaze on the empty plate and never spoke. Her brawny husband, Cletus, sat next to her. Not once did he address her or call her by name. This angered Jounouchi, but he knew he had no right to interfere like they had no say in to who his lover was. He sighed, hoping the poor woman wasn't abused. She was thin but not sickly thin from what he could see.

Once the meal was over Marcus, Sarah, Cletus and his wife all left the table. Anna and Michael stayed behind with Jounouchi and Kaiba. "I'm sorry," Anna said. "They could be difficult to get along with."

"Is something wrong with Cletus' wife?"

"Victoria has been ill lately. We have summoned a special healer that should be here tomorrow. Cletus is very worried about her," Michael answered.

"Hard to tell by how he acts," Kaiba thought, choosing to remain quiet.

"Does she only have trouble eating?"

"Eating and sleeping. She has times where she sweats a lot. Do you know something about healing?"

"I don't but Seto is very smart. We don't have any of our medicine with us anyway."

"Does she sneeze and cough a lot?" Kaiba asked, finally breaking his silence.

"Yes, though she didn't do it much this morning."

"The flu?" Jounouchi asked.

"It sounds like it."

"What is the flu?" Anna asked.

"It's a common illness from our homeland. If she has plenty of sleep, food and liquid she could recover on her own. It's good that you called the healer. If the healer is the same on our boat, they will be able to heal her."

"How do you know that?" Michael asked.

"Seto was sick with a similar illness and she healed him."

"Maybe we should summon her."

"I wouldn't know her name. Plus, it might be something all healers can cure."

"That's true," Anna commented. "We will wait first for the healer. Now, let's discuss why you've come here."

"It's hard to explain," Jounouchi said.

"We fell off a cliff and landed in the ocean. We don't know where we are or how to get home.

"So you have come from another realm," Anna gasped with delight. "Is it very different from here?"

"Extremely. A person's status is not judged by their hair color, and we have no slaves."

"Fascinating," Michael commented. "Who serves your gods?"

"Those who chose to. Then when people work they get payment for it that supports their livelihood."

"I would like to see your realm, but we are not allowed to cross. You must have fallen through a portal. It will take a few days to summon a scholar, but I'm sure they could help you return. Enjoy our hospitality until then. I'll in return be able to hear about your realm and customs," Anna said, her eyes sparkling with glee.

Kaiba smiled at her. Perhaps there was hope for that world after all. If Michael and Anna thought that way, there had to be more people like them. "Is there a library here?"

"We have a small one. You are welcomed to use it. I'll have one of our slaves lead you there." Michael motioned for a long brown haired woman that stood not too far from the table. When she reached the table, he instructed her to lead them to the library.

"Thank you," Jounouchi said, following the woman. He felt a little more at ease knowing that there was someone who would understand them if Marcus or someone else chose to cause trouble.

Kaiba bowed to the two people, grateful for their help. The walk to the library was short. In fact it was in the building directly beside the courtyard. The woman opened the doors and bowed, allowing the two to enter. It was true that their library wasn't large. There were only two shelving units with books on them. "By the window were several chairs and tables, but the room held nothing else. It was as if it was hardly used.

The brunet moved over to one of the shelves, running his fingers along the leather spine of the first book. "They look more like journals," Kaiba said, taking the first book off the shelf. He opened it and stared at the words with a frown. "This is a dead end."

"What do you mean?"

"This language is in something I've never studied before."

Jounouchi took down a book and opened it. He sighed at the strange symbols on the pages. "I guess we are waiting for that scholar. What do we do now?"

"I don't think I want to explore. That Marcus makes me nervous."

"I agree," Jounouchi said. "Shall we return to our room?"

"Okay." Kaiba walked first out of the library, leading Jounouchi through the hallways and stairs back up to their room. He had already started a mental map in his head, and he was sure Jounouchi was still confused. It took the blond a month to know his way around the mansion when they first moved in together. He didn't blame him. If he was exhausted from a long work day, he still walked down the wrong hallway to his room. He opened their door and moved instantly to the bed. He still had that worry about not being able to go home, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be with his lover minus Mokuba, media cameras and screaming fans.

Jounouchi followed the CEO to their bed not sure what he had planned and knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep that early in the day. Kaiba moved the sheets to the bottom of the bed. He turned to his lover and motioned with his finger for him to come over. The blond smirked, crawling over the bed to reach him. "Are you playing games?" he purred.

Kaiba smirked. "It wouldn't be a fun guessing game if I told you."

"How about we skip the games and move right to where we want to go?"

"That's not fun."

"Okay smarty pants. What should we play?"

"First take off your jewelry." The blond did that forgetting that he was still wearing it. "Now we'll both think of a person. Every question we ask cost a piece of clothing. Once we're naked we have to take a guess from the clues like twenty questions except we don't have that many questions. Whoever gets it wrong bottoms. If we're both right we get two rounds. If we're wrong we have to play another game with higher stakes.

Jounouchi smirked. "How do you know I won't lie?"

"Promise to tell the truth or we don't play at all," Kaiba answered, crossing his arms. He was trying to play a kinky game like Jounouchi likes, but he refused to play if it wasn't going to be fair.

"Don't do that. I was just teasing you. I like this game even though I'm curious on the higher stake one."

The brunet gave him an evil smirk. "It's a chance. We might get there."

Jounouchi could already feel himself hardening. He quickly walked over to the door and pushed the small table in front of it so it would make noise if someone opened the door. He also grabbed some of the scented bottles from the table by the pool before returning to the bed. He set them on the floor and crossed his legs. "What articles count as one?"

"The belt, tunic and each shoe. So we have a total of four questions. Choose wisely if you want to top."

"I'll start," Jounouchi said. He slowly removed his cloth belt and tossed it on the floor. "Man or woman?"

"Man." The CEO leaned over and removed his right shoe. "Man or woman?"

"Man." He took off his left shoe. "Someone we know and met or someone famous."

The brunet placed his fingers on his fingers on his chin. "Both." He chuckled at the glare he received. "Someone from Japan or another country?" he asked removing his other shoe.

"From Japan. I like that question. I'm going to use it." Jounouchi dropped his other shoe on the ground.

"From Japan." Kaiba pulled his belt off, licking his lips. "One more question for you before I see that sexy body. I'm going to steal your question as well. Someone we know and met or someone famous."

"Both," Jounouchi answered with a smirk. He stood beside the bed with his back to Kaiba, slowly letting the material fall off his body. "I hope I don't fluster you enough to lose your concentration." He swayed his hips, slowly turning around. He slid his fingers down his chest before climbing back on the bed. "Someone we went to school with or not?" He mumbled, lying on his stomach with his head propped on his hands.

Kaiba swallowed, having trouble controlling his urges just to pounce on his lover. He stood beside the bed, keeping his front in view of the blond. He started lifted the bottom of the tunic up before letting it slide back down. "We didn't go to school with them," he nearly whispered. He pulled the tunic up to the waist revealing his already hard erection. "Older than us or younger?" he finally asked, taking the garment completely off.

Jounouchi's eyes glazed over. He wanted to wrap his lips around that throbbing organ. "Younger." Kaiba crawled over to Jounouchi, moving him to the side before kissing him. "I say Atemu."

"Incorrect," Kaiba answered, straddling his lover. "It was Mokuba. I say Yugi."

"Correct," he answered, feeling his lover rocking back and forth.

He hissed when Kaiba leaned over the side of the bed while running his fingers along his inner thigh. "You're mine this time," he growled, letting the cloth like belt they wore fall onto Jounouchi's lap before moving off him to grab his own. He pushed Jounouchi until his head was against the headboard. Using both ties, he tied his arms to either side of the posts.

Jounouchi groaned with anticipation. "I love it when you are in this mood." He moaned as Kaiba wrapped his fingers around his penis, pumping it. "Oh gods. I won't last long."

"You better. The game has only began." He wrapped his lips around the head of Jounouchi's penis before slowly allowing the large throbbing organ pass his lips and into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it. Once he had it fully into his mouth, he took a strong suck. Jounouchi gasped and loudly moaned. He knew he wouldn't last long. It only took a couple bobs before he was seeing white and exploding into Kaiba's mouth. "Naughty, Katsuya. I said you had to hold out longer than that."

The blond looked at him with a hazy gaze. He could feel sweat collecting on his body and his cheeks burning red. "Not when you do that, but I'll take any punishment you have, Seto."

Kaiba smirked. "Of course you will. You were the one who taught me all this and awakened my urges." He placed his hands in between Jounouchi's legs, massaging his inner thighs. "The things you awakened made me uncomfortable and sick to think about, but I don't think that anymore. It's time for me to live out one of my fantasies." His lover groaned as his penis came to life. The brunet smirked before leaning over to retrieve the bottles. He traced patterns on the blond's body with each bottle, sniffing them until he found the right one. He poured it in his hand and smoothly massaged the oil like substance all over Jounouchi's legs and body, purposely missing the one place that he knew his lover wanted him to touch the most.

Once Jounouchi's body was slick and shiny, Kaiba lied flat on him, using his body to slowly awaken his erection. His lover whimpered below him, pleading for more but he refused to comply. He could see the blond's arm muscles flexing with the need to do more. He pushed his legs further apart until he lied between them. He used his nose and lips to nibble and torture his lover more. "Seto," Jounouchi moaned. "Please. I won't last."

"If you don't we'll start all over again. Perhaps you want that." Jounouchi whined unable to form intellectual thoughts. His mind felt like mush, and he didn't mind at all. The pleasure he was feeling was unbearably good and he didn't want it to stop. He was completely distracted by what he was feeling that he didn't notice that Kaiba had straddled his legs. He looked up at the brunet, loosing himself in his hazy blue eyes as if he was looking at the fog creeping over the ocean. His eyes fell closed slightly. Kaiba's Adam's apple bobbed slightly and his lips pressed into a thin line before they broke apart with his gasp of air. The blond closed his eyes and moaned knocking his head against the headrest. He shivered as he felt his penis being completely surrounded by heated flesh.

"I thought you were topping me," he panted, clenching his fists with a desire to hold onto his hips. He had never known Kaiba would want to top like that.

"I am on top," he answered with reddening cheeks. He slowly lifted himself up before allowing gravity to guide him back down. Each thrust was quicker and harder than the last. Sweat glistened off their bodies. Their cries and moans echoed off the walls for anyone to hear, neither one of them caring about who could. To them the only thing that mattered was each other.

Kaiba's body was trembling and reaching it's limit. He moved one hand to Jounouchi's chest to keep his balance while the other reached for his leaking erection. He pumped himself in time with each thrust. His legs were having difficulty keeping up with the pace, and he could feel his lover driving upward as he fell downward. He arched his back and moaned loudly as semen shot out from his erection, coating his hand and Jounouchi's stomach. Eyes closing, he barely sensed the world around him.

Jounouchi felt his lover's passage clench and the beautiful sight of Kaiba climaxing drew him further over the edge. He screamed his lover's name, seeing nothing but white for a few seconds. He came down off his high, breathing quickly and feeling Kaiba doing the same. They lied like that, covered in sweat and semen but neither cared. Kaiba sluggishly reached up and untied his lover instead of allowing his penis to slide out of his aching anus.

Jounouchi instantly wrapped his arms around his waist, not caring that the belts were still slightly around his wrists. He kissed Kaiba's neck feeling like they took a new step in their relationship. Kaiba was finally opening up and allowing him to see what sort of fantasies lived inside of his genius mind. Feeling the sticky semen starting to dry, he moved his exhausted lover to the side and slowly pulled out of him. He didn't want to wait any longer or it would be more painful. The brunet gave a small whine and opened his eyes. The blond kissed his nose, watching as it twitched. Kaiba hated when he did that but showed no signs of yelling at him again. "You are going to show me what else you thought of and when you thought of each fantasy."

Kaiba blushed. "Maybe we'll do more, but I won't tell you when I thought of them."

"Awe why? Were you in a board meeting with a bunch of stuffy suits thinking about me?" Kaiba remained silent, causing the blond to stare at him. "Seriously? What else did you think of?"

Kaiba rolled over and got out of bed. "I think its time for a bath."

Jounouchi smirked, following the CEO into the pool to wash himself. "I'll tell you one of my favorite fantasies if you tell me one of yours."

Kaiba sighed. "I don't want to. It's embarrassing," he mumbled, using one of the cloths to wash his backside.

The ex-duelist waded over to him and snatched the cloth out of his hand. He turned him around and began washing him. "My favorite fantasy is having sex with you on your desk or sucking you off sitting under it while you're in a meeting."

Kaiba blushed deeply with his ears even turning red. "We could try the first one," he murmured, not sure if he should really be saying that.

The blond smirked, kissing the back of his neck. "Maybe when you become more comfortable. I told you before; I'm not going to rush you into anything. I'm happy that we're together, and I don't want to do anything to risk our relationship."

The CEO smiled softly. He didn't see any chance in the future that they would separate. Jounouchi didn't want anything unless it was offered and was more than willing to take care of him, especially on the days that he was exhausted from consecutive meetings. He in return was more than willing to give Jounouchi anything including the heart he didn't think existed. He placed his hand on the arms that were wrapped around him before relaxing completely in his embrace. "Eventually I would like to release my control completely to you. Have you tie me down and pleasure me until my mind completely turned to mush. But..." Kaiba paused. "I'm not ready." He pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge looking at his lover. "Maybe soon."

Jounouchi followed him out and reached for the towels. He draped one over his shoulders and the other one over his own. "You are getting more open, but I can understand about the lost of control. It would scare me also if my stepfather abused me like he did you."

Kaiba sighed. "I don't want to talk about Gozaburo now."

"When will you? You know I'm willing to listen and go with you to a therapist that specializes in what I could have imagined you went through. You won't be weak by admitting you need more help. I've seen what those nightmares do to you and have even helped you through your anorexia that he beat into you."

"Enough, Katsuya. I know you are trying to help, but now is not a time to think about that."

The blond frowned. "There is never a time."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and put the tunic back on. "I need some fresh air." He pushed the table away from the door and slammed it shut. He knew his lover meant well, but he hated having his weakness on display. Guilt already weighed heavily on his conscious. He made it as far as the bottom of the stairs before he stopped. Without thinking, he turned around and got one foot on the steps before darkness surrounded him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you all liked Kaiba's little kinky game. It took me awhile to think of something that would seem like something they would both do. Again another week. We are nearing the end. Sorry to tell you that. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm sorry to say that we are nearing the end. Just a small chapter after this one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi sighed, leaning against the archway leading out to the balcony. The curtains blew carelessly behind him, occasionally tickling his skin. He shouldn't have pushed Kaiba. He bit his lip as unknown minutes went by. It wasn't uncommon that one of them would go on a walk after an argument. Kaiba would usually disappear to his office until he calmed enough to talk to Jounouchi. However, this wasn't their home.

"Marcus," Jounouchi gasped, remembering the rude man. Kaiba shouldn't be by himself. He cursed himself for allowing him out of his sight, especially after the nightmare he had. He raced out of the room and jumped down the stairs, startling a very small brunette girl. "Have you seen a tall brunet with blue eyes?" he asked. The girl shook her head and ran off. He cursed and ran down the hall, hoping that he was hiding in the library. He tore open the door and was granted with an empty room. Fearing the worse, he continued running through the hallways.

"Katsuya," a woman's voice called as he passed a different hallway.

He stopped and walked a few steps back. "Anna, have you seen Seto? He left the room and I can't find him."

"I haven't but if I see him I can tell him to return to your room."

"Have you seen Marcus?"

"Marcus? Why would you..." she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Her expression changed dramatically. Eyes narrowing, she growled through her clenched teeth. "This way."

She led him through the hallways with her long skirt sliding against the ground. She had an aura around her that screamed not to question her. Jounouchi couldn't believe that she was the same person he talked to earlier. At the end of a long, darker hallway was a black door. She slammed it open. Jounouchi gasped at the torture chamber he saw. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing several brunet men chained to the wall nude and bleeding. His heart beat faster as he followed Anna who didn't even pause at what she saw.

Jounouchi could here muffled sounds coming from the back room. Anna pulled open the door. "Marcus," she shouted. "You are out of line."

The blond hurried through the door. He quickly ran over to his bound, unconscious lover, pleased to see that no harm was done besides the bruise forming on the side of his head. He turned to the taller man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Anna held her hand up to silence him. "I will handle this as this is my job, being the eldest. Marcus, what right do you have to take this man? You know that even if he was a simple slave any punishment is given by his owner unless the owner says you can. He is neither a slave nor yours to do anything with. You are to be bound to you room until a punishment could be agreed upon. You will wait here while I get the guards. Katsuya, watch him. I do not want to see any wounds on either of you when I return."

The petite woman walked out of the room. Jounouchi untied Kaiba, gathering him into his arms. He glared at the man. "What were you going to do with him?"

"Train him like he should be since you are being controlled by his spell."

Jounouchi growled. "I'm not under any spell."

"That's what you say. You don't know."

"Are you saying that everyone where I'm from is under a spell?"

"Yes," he shouted. "Brunets could be extremely sneaky."

"Katsuya," Kaiba whined, feeling dizzy but wanting to move towards his lover's voice.

Jounouchi quickly walked over to him. "Easy. Don't move just yet." He held Kaiba down on the board like bed he was lying on.

"What happened?"

"Looks like Marcus hit you and kidnapped you. Don't worry. You're safe."

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry. That was very stupid."

"Don't worry. In a few minutes you'll be back upstairs in our room."

"That is just disgusting," Marcus said, glaring at the two. "Not only are you with another man, which isn't rare but not normal, you are with a slave."

Jounouchi growled and started for the other man, but a hand grabbed his arm. "Don't. Remember what I said. People like him are not worth our time."

"See what I mean. He has you wrapped around his little finger. You don't see the danger you're in. He'll have complete control over you soon where you'd bring destruction upon all of us."

"Enough, Marcus," Anna said, standing in front of her husband and two other black haired guards. "Take him to his chambers and don't let him or Sarah out. If she's not in there find her and bring her to their chambers."

"Yes, my Lady," the two taller, muscular men said.

"It'll be a disaster. Fire will rain down from the heavens. You must not be fooled!" he shouted as he was dragged away.

Michael sighed and glanced at his wife before looking at the two strangers. "You have our apologies, Seto, the healer is with Victoria now. We can send her to your room afterwards."

"It's not necessary. I'm not hurt."

"Seto, it wouldn't hurt to have the healer look over your bruise to make sure you don't have a concussion," Jounouchi said, not wanting Kaiba to get worse before they could get home.

"I agree," Anna said, "Though I'm not sure what a concussion is, but I want to make sure you're fine."

Kaiba frowned but agreed. They did have a point. "Make sure Victoria is completely healed first. I can wait."

The blond helped Kaiba stand, worried at how unsteady he was on his feet. He helped him through the hallways and up to their room, getting lost a few times before Kaiba finally got them going in the right direction. The brunet crashed on their bed once they finally arrived. Jounouchi walked over to him and coaxed him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Look straight ahead."

"Katsuya, I'm fine."

"Just do it." Kaiba sighed but kept his gaze forward. The ex-duelist looked at his eyes, cupping his hands around each eye before letting the light hit his iris. He watched his pupils dilating, feeling better now that he was able to see him. "You look like you're fine. Do you feel tired?"

"Just a little," he said, lying down on the bed. "I have a headache."

"That's understandable." Jounouchi leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Kaiba's lips. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No. I shouldn't get that upset. I know you're trying to help, but you know how stubborn I can be."

The ex-duelist smiled and lied down next to him, holding him in his arms. He didn't ever want to let Kaiba out of his sight. "I hope the scholar comes soon."

"Why?"

"So we can go on a real vacation."

"I thought we agreed to only go on vacation somewhere that didn't require a plane."

"There are a lot of places in Japan."

The brunet smiled and placed his hand on Jounouchi's arms. "I'll go wherever you want to go."

"How about Kyoto for the Sakura Festival?"

"Sounds perfect, my love," Kaiba mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Now I know he hit you too hard. You've never addressed me like that."

"I always do."

"What? No you don't."

"In my mind."

Jounouchi snickered. "Maybe you should voice some of the things that flash through your mind."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a dark and scary place with only a small amount of light."

The blond was about to answer but a quiet knock came at the door. He untangled himself from Kaiba, earning a whimper of protest. He kissed him on the forehead before answering the door. His jaw dropped when he saw the same healer from the boat. "Wow small world."

"There are only a few islands, my Lord," she commented walking into the room. Jounouchi suppressed his snicker. "I hear someone attacked your lover. Am I going to have to stay here?"

"No," Jounouchi answered quickly not sure if she was making a joke. "He doesn't normally get hurt and Anna assures me that he'll be protected."

"He's looking a little better than when I first saw him." She placed a finger on his forehead as a white light shined around the both of them. "I don't sense anything wrong. I think he just needs rest. Would you like me to heal the bruise?"

"Please."

The light shined around her again and the bruise that formed on the side of Kaiba's head faded. She swayed on her feet, but didn't loose her balance. "All finished. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Thank you." He walked her to the door and moved back quickly over to the bed. He still had trouble believing that this world could heal anything. He wondered how much strain it put on the healer's body considering she got dizzy again after healing Kaiba. He ran his fingers over where the bruise had been, causing his lover to roll over and look at him.

"I didn't want to leave the room, but isn't it time to eat?"

Jounouchi stared in shock. "Are you hungry?"

The CEO shrugged. "I could eat."

The blond smiled brightly. "Stay here. I'll get something for you to eat. Oh and block the door with the table when I leave. I'll knock twice when I return."

"I don't think we need to worry about that. Marcus is being guard."

"Well, I don't know about Cletus' personality nor if there are others like Marcus. I'll make you come with me if you don't."

Kaiba groaned and sat up. "Fine. Go." He waited for Jounouchi to leave before moving the table. He decided to stay standing and wait for his lover. He moved over to the balcony and stared at the blue sky only covered by an occasional cloud. The breeze was cool, and he could hear various birds chirping from the forest. It was a beautiful place to be if only they had a clear route to and from the worlds. He heard two quiet knocks at the door. Smiling, he walked over to it and opened it. His lover walked in with two large trays. One holding a large stack of sandwiches and the other had fruits, cheeses and crackers. A slave followed him with two water pitchers.

After everything was set on the table and the small man left, the CEO turned to his lover. "I hope you plan on eating most of that."

"Of course. I needed to get a little more so you would have something to eat."

The brunet chuckled and sat down beside his lover. He ate one of the sandwiches and a little bit of fruit before deciding he had enough. The rest of the day, the two spent it enjoying each other's company and snacking on whatever food they could retrieve from the kitchen. They didn't go down to eat with the others. To them, this was like the vacation they intended to take. Days went by but neither of them forgot about the scholar that should arrive hopeful with answers.

Jounouchi awoke to Kaiba's warmth next to him. He smiled and ran his fingers through the messy hair. He missed the silkiness that his shampoo made his hair. The brunet slowly opened his eyes. He licked his lips before clearing his throat. "Morning, Love."

The blond smiled. "Good morning, Seto."

Kaiba rubbed his eyes and rolled on his back. "We should ask Anna today when the scholar will arrive."

"Is that on your mind so early in the morning?"

He sighed, knowing that he was going to admit something that he normally didn't. "I miss Mokuba and home."

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. He knew how difficult it was for Kaiba to admit his weaknesses. He also knew how difficult it was to not be able to see your sibling when you wanted. He went through that unpleasant experience more times than he'd ever wanted to admit. "Me too," he softly spoke. "Even though Mokuba is not my real brother I still miss him nearly as much as I miss Shizuka. We'll get home."

Kaiba was about to apologize for not thinking about Jounouchi's feelings when he heard a knock at the door. The blond unwrapped his arms and walked towards it. A small timid brunet boy stood before the door. Trembles ran through his body, causing the blond to feel sympathy for the poor child. He knelt before him which made the body retract. "The scholar is waiting in the library," he stuttered, barely able to get his voice above a whisper.

The blond frowned, wanting to hold the scared child in his arms. "Thank you," he answered before the boy ran away.

Kaiba stood behind Jounouchi with a glare. "This world is messed up. A child should not have to be that scared of an adult." He sighed and dropped his arms when his lover turned to him. "I know. We can't do anything to change their way of thinking. Hopefully the scholar would be able to help us return home."

"I agree." He held out his hand to Kaiba who instantly took it.

They walked together to the library wondering who would be the scholar and would that person have blond or black hair. Jounouchi opened the door and walked in first stopping suddenly and causing Kaiba to run into him. "What is it?" The taller man looked over at the person sitting with his legs crossed in one of the chairs. His tri-colored hair flowed slightly with the breeze coming from the window. He wore a beige tunic with a purple and red border along the bottom. "Yugi?"

"Now, Cousin, I am insulted that you would mistaken me for Yugi."

"Atemu," Jounouchi gasped. "How? We saw you walk through the portal to the afterlife."

The former pharaoh smiled and stood before them. "Ra has granted me the opportunity to send you home and ease the suffering my Aibou has been enduring along with your friends, Mokuba and Shizuka. You do not belong in this realm and are causing it to become unstable. The gods were giving you the opportunity to solve this on your own but the people here were not cooperating. I was sent to fix this. Unfortunately, I cannot fix this situation you were in before arriving here."

"So we'll still be stuck in the forest," Jounouchi mumbled.

"Worry not old friend. Everyone is looking for you, and it will not be long until they reached your location."

"How do you know all this?" Kaiba asked.

"I watch over all of you but am unable to interact unless it is granted by the gods." A golden light surrounded the former pharaoh. "Please tell Yugi that I miss him and will always be watching over him." He held his hands outward with the palms upward. The wind burst through the window and circled the two of them.

They were lifted up off the floor and the last thing they saw was Atemu vanishing through a portal of white light. They landed with a hard thud on the forest floor. Jounouchi grunted and sat up. "Remind me to thank Atemu for the new bruises."

"Agreed," Kaiba said, rubbing his back. "I wonder if time flowed the same here." He picked up the bags that remained where Jounouchi dropped them. He opened them up and looked inside. "It's hard to tell with these. Where shall we go now?"

"I guess we should continue to head that way," Jounouchi said, pointing straight behind Kaiba. "That was the direction we were heading.

Kaiba reached inside and pulled out a pair of pants for him and Jounouchi. "Now I'm glad I listened to you about packing an extra set of clothes. I'm glad they managed to dry while we were gone."

The blond chuckled and changed, reaching for one article at a time from the bag. Kaiba threw the tunics into the bag just incase they needed them for something. "Do you think you can get your phone working before we start walking?"

"I forgot about that." He reached into one of the bags for the broken device. He sat on a nearby root and opened the back. He twisted a few wires together and pressed the cover back on to keep everything in place. He flipped the phone over and watched as the cracked screen fizzled to life. He gasped. "I think it's working." He pressed his finger over the one hoping it would speed dial Mokuba. He waited a few seconds before his brother's voice shouted his name over the line. "Calm down, Mokuba, and trace the call. I don't know how long it will stay connected and on."

"Are you and Jounouchi hurt?"

"No. Are you tracing?"

"Of course, Nii-sama. I can do a lot at once like you," Mokuba whined.

"It's good to hear your voice."

"I feel the same. I've been dreading the worse. I have your general location. Don't move from there. We're on our way." Mokuba hung up quickly, causing Kaiba to frown.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked.

"He should have kept the phone connected. He's on his way."

"I'm sure he's just excited. As long as he has our location everything will be fine. So who's luck got the phone working?"

Kaiba chuckled. "Don't start. You know I have no luck."

Jounouchi walked over to him and sat beside him. "That's not true. You're lucky enough to have me."

"Or is it you're lucky enough to have me?"

"I don't think so. You're very high maintenance."

Kaiba fought his chuckle and pushed the blond off the root they were sitting on. The ex-duelist grabbed his leg, pulling him off and flipped him until he had the slightly older man pinned beneath him. His blue eyes sparkled with delight as his lover leaned in to seal their lips together. He naturally opened his mouth allowing Jounouchi access to it. The brunet groaned, feeling himself react to the passionate kiss. He broke apart slightly. "My little brother is coming," he said between kisses. "I don't want him to see us like this."

"Then why aren't you stopping?"

"Your like a drug. I can't stop once I start."

The blond pulled slightly away. "If you say things like that I won't be able to stop."

The sound of helicopters approaching caused the blond to stand up and pull Kaiba with him. They could see the increase wind blowing the trees. They walked towards where they heard it coming from. Once through the clearing of trees they were greeted by not only one large black helicopter but a second one circling. Mokuba slid the door open and launched himself at the two. Pulling them close, he sobbed into their chests. His words were lost among the loud noise of the propellers.

Isono walked over to them and guided all three back to their helicopter. Once inside and secure with their headsets on, the helicopter took off. "Nii-sama, I never thought I would see either of you again."

"Me either, but with Katsuya's skills we managed to survive."

"You have to tell me how you did it. It has been over a month."

"I guess time did pass," Jounouchi commented.

"What?"

"We'll talk about everything when we get home."

"If we get home."

Fear flashed through Kaiba's eyes not wanting to crash again. "What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of people camped outside the mansion."

"Then take us to a hotel first and we'll go from there. Isono phone ahead and have some clothes brought into our suite. Katsuya and I need a long bath before we face the public. You can also make an announcement that we have been found. Hopefully they'll all think we're going back to the mansion and not be near the hotel."

"Right away, Kaiba-sama."

"There goes our relaxing vacation," Jounouchi mumbled.

Kaiba leaned over and kissed his check. "Bare with this for the time being. I promise we'll go on a relaxing weekend once it's all settled."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter left. Well you can say it's like an epilogue. I'll have it uploaded soon less than a week. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I want to take this time to thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading this whole story. I know some of you may be sorry that it's ending. Without further delay, the last chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

Kaiba sighed and intertwined his fingers. He propped his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his fingers. He thought it would take a month to clear everything up and he could fulfill his promise. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Here he was three months later, and he was just finishing the last report for the expense of a military style helicopter that brought them back to Japan. He couldn't believe how close they were. It was sickening to know that they were less than an hour away from Tokyo and the only reason Mokuba arrived quickly was because they were already looping the island close to them.

He put his head down on the desk, wanting to rest his heavy, sore eyes for only a moment. The shades in his office were already drawn and keeping it dark. The only light was from the small lamp on his desk. His eyes couldn't take much more. The only thing keeping him going was the relaxing weekend with Jounouchi that was scheduled for the next day. All he had to do was answer all the emails, but his eyes were having trouble focusing and he could feel a migraine threatening. He couldn't give up. He was close to finishing, and they were going to leave early the next day. He had to force himself to finish.

The CEO picked his head up and moved the computer mouse. He squinted at the brightness of the screen while he signed on. His emails automatically loaded and he groaned at seeing over a hundred. He glanced at the clock. He knew Jounouchi would be mad, but he had to skip dinner if he were to finish something before midnight. He went through the first time, deleting emails that were replies to some of his announcements. Those irritated him the most. It was a waste of time sending a simple "okay." Once through those he had another seventy. He forwarded all interview requests to his secretary with a simple yes schedule a time or not likely. She would be able to work them into his busy schedule sometime at the end of the month. He was pleased to see that by six o'clock he was halfway through all the emails.

The brunet rubbed his tired eyes before continuing on with the more complicated emails. It took him longer to get through them, especially with his cellphone going off every half hour. He wondered how much longer he could ignore Jounouchi before he was at his office. He worked as quickly as possible through the remaining emails. He had finally finished the last one when someone kicked his door open. "You fucking asshole. Do you know how worried I'd been? You could have picked up and said 'I'm busy' and then hung up. I wouldn't have been sitting at home worried."

Too tired and his migraine growing worse, Kaiba glanced at his furious lover. "If you were that concerned you would have called my secretary or come down here sooner. Obviously you suspected that I was working. You know how hard it was for me to get a weekend free. You knew I would have a lot to handle today. Maybe it would be best if we didn't go."

Jounouchi stared at his clearly exhausted lover. Kaiba was right about everything. He was angrier that it was close to midnight, fearing his lover would cancel again. He walked over to the brunet and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Do you have a migraine?"

The CEO leaned fully back in his chair. "It'll go away."

"I bet it's because you're stressed and hungry."

"I'm not hungry."

"I would smack you, but you're in enough pain. I can tell you didn't eat. Let's go get something to eat, some pain relievers and a nice comfortable bed."

"I can't. I just cleaned my emails out, and I have to load it again to check one last time."

"If I promise to let you work for a few hours tomorrow, will you leave now?"

The brunet sighed. "We can leave and I won't check it tomorrow. I'm not hungry at all. I'll vomit if I eat anything."

Jounouchi nodded before helping his lover to stand. "Where is your medicine?"

"Bottom drawer."

The blond reached down and took out the prescription bottle. He handed two tablets over to his lover and reached for the small bottle of water he always kept beside his medicine. Kaiba swallowed both pills before drinking the whole bottle of water. He felt his stomach angrily flip. He swayed slightly on his feet, but warm arms wrapped around his waist and guided him slowly out the door. By the time they reached the mansion, Kaiba was barely awake. The drowsy side effect was the main reason he didn't take the medication unless he was going home. He sighed in relief when his body hit the soft mattress of his bed.

Jounouchi moved around the bed undressing his lover with whatever help he can get from him. Kaiba fell asleep quickly, barely under the covers. The blond smiled, undressing until he only wore his boxers. He had a lot of apologizing to do to him the next morning. He always hated when his anger got the better of him. He slid under the covers and curled up next to Kaiba, pulling him fully underneath the warm blankets.

The next morning, Kaiba awoke first. He had considered working on the last of the emails, but he knew they would have grown over the night. He sighed and cuddled closer to the blond, stealing his warmth to heat his chilled body. He could never understand how Jounouchi was constantly warm. Smiling as arms wrapped naturally around him, inviting him further into the loving embrace, the CEO closed his eyes, officially declaring himself on a mini vacation.

He didn't know how many hours he spent lying there, barely on the edge of awareness. He did feel the blond move out of his arms for a few minutes before returning. He wanted to fully wake, but every time he willed his body to move he felt more fatigue. He heard the television click on but the volume was too low for him to hear what his lover was watching. That was his last thought before he drifted back to sleep.

Jounouchi looked down at his sleeping lover, allowing the exhausted brunet to sleep as long as he needed. He put the subtitles on and watched a few animes while he waited. He didn't feel tired and knew that if they didn't leave soon they would miss their check in time at their hotel. Not that the staff wouldn't make a special exception for the infamous Kaiba Seto. He slightly wondered what Kaiba's staff was thinking, knowing that Kaiba had told them to have the car ready at six sharp. They knew he was always punctual but to have this one day that he was late was probably maddened them. He snickered silently, running his fingers through Kaiba's hair before moving him so he lied slightly in his lap.

A few hours went by before Jounouchi was blessed at seeing the CEO's hazy blue eyes staring up at him. Kaiba wiped the sleep out of them. He smiled at him, wiping away the moisture the brunet missed from around his eyes. "Good morning, Sleepyhead."

The CEO flipped fully on his back, resting his head completely in his lap. "Good morning," he mumbled still feeling the edge of sleep that crept away from his senses. 'What time is it?'

"Almost ten."

Kaiba groaned and sat up. "I forgot to set the alarm. We have to get going."

"Wait," Jounouchi called just as the brunet stood. "I'm sorry about last night. I was very inconsiderate of your feelings and obligations."

The CEO's shoulders slumped before he halfway turned back around. "There is nothing to forgive," he softly said. "But, if you want to make it up to me, you can join me in the shower."

The blond was of the bed in a second. He suspected that Kaiba would have forgiven him, but he still had a slight fear that the argument would have meant the end to them. He pushed his lover into the door and kissed him deeply, not caring how long it took them to finish the shower or even if they made it to the hotel. There was always next time. If they were lucky enough to plan another get away. If not, Jounouchi knew he could always kidnap his lover for any length of time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you all liked this one. I've been working on it for a long time now. Like I said earlier, I was too lazy to do anything more than scribble a few lines down a day. The next story will be on Seto's birthday. I hope you all join me then. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
